


Nicknames with honey

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [8]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Based on Albert Vs Alber vs Albaire translation of his name, Drabble, Kinesis being a troll, M/M, The corniest thing ever but its Kinesis we talking bout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: "Then, how about 'Albaire'?""No."That name was not to be accepted, nor used within this house.





	Nicknames with honey

"No."

 

"But- Albaire~"

 

"No, and stop calling me that!"

 

Aggitation grips at the captain's expression. The Lev tried to hide the visible vein popping up on his head, but to no avail.

 

Kinesis' smug expression clearly wasn't helping with how much irritation he was feeling either.

 

 _'I'm going to lose it.'_  And so Alber had thought.

 

Now what were they even debatting about in the first place? Was it the we whole 'water isn't' wet shenanigan again? 

 

Scratch that- that subject was actually last week's debate topic. Through and through it had all ended in a tiresome truce between the two parties. 

 

However, Alber still firmly believes that water is **definitely** wet and nothing can change his mind.

 

Regardless of the topic at hand, just imagine all that time and energy spent just for something so nonsensical. Throw that in with some bad flirting and you get Alber's day to day life spent with Kinesis.

 

"But Al-" Kinesis decides to wiggle his eyebrows in such a  **disgustingly** weak attempt to convince the other party.

 

"No."

 

The human's pouts when his tactics proved to be unsuccessful once again.

 

God he really was going to lose it this week, wasn't he?

 

Debate after debate always seem to have held for some interesting conversations between the two. 

 

And this time was no different. 

 

Well maybe a just a little bit-

 

* * *

 

 

"So I can't call you Albaire?"

 

Plopping himself on the couch, Kinesis whistles at the sight of Alber's toned chest, earning a scoff from the Lev.

 

"No, and stop asking. My name is **Alber** and you can call me Al, but not **Albaire**."

 

Right, he had been working out prior towards this heaping mess of a discussion. Sometimes the Lev just can't believe the nerve that Kinesis has to be asking these things.

 

Who even gave him the rights to even barge in at any given moment he feels like, to bring up another issue to debate. Especially an issue concerning his own name. Not Kinesis', not Ark's, but **his name**.

 

"So, can I atleast call you Bear? It's such a cute nickname."

 

Kinesis tilts his head in a doll-like manner, hoping the old puppy eyes would do the trick in convincing his partner to give him permission.

 

"Absolutely not. No variations of the name. We've been over this already."

 

How vexing, how truly tiring this all was. Well it's not like the captain could complain, considering this was just another day for him.

 

"But it has some truth to it! You are such a bear!"

 

' _What the hell does that even mean?'_

 

Well it could mean one of three things,

 

  1.  He was referring to Alber as a literal bear.
  2.  A horrible pun utilizing his fake name.
  3. Some mainstream pop culture term used to describe buff men.



 

The answer? It was all of the above.

 

Deciding not to further focus on that thought of his, the Lev uses a towel to wipe away his own dripping sweat.

 

"Ooo, sweaty aren't ya?" The other party whistles, once again making and pointing out unnecessary observations.

 

Out of sheer annoyance, Alber decides to chuck the piece of cloth towards his boyfriend. 

 

"Leave already, I'm busy."

 

Giving a simple flick of his hand, the towel stops in place.

 

"Too slow~" Kinesis shoots the towel back like it was a game of tennis. Alber nonetheless easily catches it with one arm.

 

"Are you going to leave or what?" Alber grits through his teeth. To which Alber's clear growing annoyance was returned with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Rolling his eyes towards the gesture, the captain decides to reach for his water bottle and then takes a swig of its content.

....

...

..

.

 

' _Hm?'_

 

Being too preoccupied in cooling himself down, Alber noticed that there was no response from the other party. Maybe the fool has decided to shut up for once in his life?

 

Dumping the rest of the contents of his bottle onto his face to cool his body temperature, the Lev proceeds to shake out the remaining moisture dripping from his hair.

 

"Wow."  A single word and response had been enough to reaffirm to the captain that Kinesis had not only been in the area still, but he had been watching him intently the entire time.

 

"I mean water **isn't** wet, but you sure are~" The hero then has the audacity to even throw in a gross pick up line with his signature wink.

 

"Kinesis, that doesn't even make sense."

 

To be frank, at this point Alber doesn't know if he should be ripping his hair out, or be grossly charmed by his boyfriend's antics.

 

It takes him a clear moment to settle on the appropriate response for this trashy romance novel scenario.

 

He has decided on giving an insult.

 

"You are such a pervert." Wrapping a towel across his shoulders, Alber walks up to ruffle Kinesis' hair as punishment.

 

"Ack! Hey! But- I'm your pervert, right?" 

 

"Sure sure." Dropping his infamous cold facade, Alber leans in to peck the shorter man on his cheek, leaving the latter party reeling from the sudden display of affection.

 

"....."

 

"Oi, don't tell me you're this weak." 

 

' _Serves him right for being so annoying.'_

 

He goes to flick Kinesis' head for good measure.

 

This time around, the human recovers with a triumphant smug grin.

 

' _Oh no here he goes again with another one.'_

 

"I'm only weak, because I can't BAIRE kisses."

 

Feeling like this was the last straw Alber finally loses his patience.

 

"You have three seconds to run."

 

And so, Kinesis does, all while bursting into a laughing fit, as well as a sprint.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very rusty at writing, for now exams are over and i will try to ease myself back into writing drabbles.


End file.
